Ipod Challenge
by SimpleStories
Summary: I was so bored after watching NCIS and I just felt like writing something so I did the Ipod challenge. Hope you like it.


My first post EVER on this site.

I really hope you like it.

Excuse the bad spelling my mothertoung is German.

Ipod Challenge: Tiva

1.) Rihanna - Diamonds

Here I am sitting and my deskt at work looking at her. Who is she? She is Ziva David aka the love of my life.

She's so dang pretty just sitting there starring at her nails.

She's waring her hair curly just the way I like it. Shes shining so bright with thar slight smile on ger face.

Sooo incedebily pretty I just have to stare at her.

I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have her.

"Hey Tony why are you looking at me like that?" I suddenly hear her aks.

"Just belded by you beauty honey." I said.

"nice Tony." Ziva said.

2.) Revolverheld feat. Marta Jandová - Halt Dich an mir fest (The titel means: Hold on to me)

I have no clue why I miss him so much. I just keep on seeing the look in his face and it's just so hard to forget.

Now I know that I'd never let him go if I had another chance.

I woild just hold onto him like he is my world.

Which he is.

I miss him I can not believe that I just said that but I miss him.

I Ziva David miss Anthony Dinozzo. The most amazing man I have ever met.

I really hope that I'll see hin again.

I regret not holing on to him I really do.

I love this man more than anything.

3.) Lady Antebellum - Need you now

Here I we are sitting together in a local bar and the only person missing is Ziva.

Where she is you ask? She's in Tal Aviv visiting her Daddy because he wantet to see her.

I miss her so much that all I do is stare at the soor of the bar hoping that Ziva the love of my life would just walk in.

I need her here eith me right now and it's so obivous that even Gibbs is looking at me like I'm crazy because I'm not looking at all those sexy blondes in the room.

If he only knew that I miss my Ziva so dang much.

I need her NOW.

4.) Serebro - Opium

Here we are sitting in a bar in Moscow. Gibbs tols us to pretend that we are some Russian drug dealer and that we want to sell drugs.

Suddely thid awesome song starts to play and Ziva pulls me up to dance.

"We have to pretend like we belong here." she said as we made our way to the dance floor.

"ya I know Zee." I said and we started to dance.

"I like the song." I said and Ziva looked at me like I' crazy. "Do you know what it is about?" she asked.

"No i don't but I lik the sound." i told her and she noded her head dancing with me.

5.) Lady Antebellum - Just A Kiss

Here I am sitting on my desk about a week after Paris totally lost in my thoughts.

Where my mind went? It went to Paris where Tony and I had an awesome time.

But I mosty remember the time we had TOGETHER like really together the time he held me in his arms , kissed me , told me all those nice things.

He told me how beautiful I am. How much we wanted to kiss me. How he just wanted to hold me and tell me all those sweet things every day bt sadly we can nor have that because of Gibbs' rule no 12.

And then out of nothing in Paris he just kissed me right on my lips.

It felt soo good we kissed a while and when he pulled away and said "just a kiss goodnight." I just had to smile at that.

6.) Scooter - The Question Is What Is The Question

We are in Paris and Ziva of couse had to tease me with walking aroung in a really TINY towel after her shower.

My mind welt crazy just seeing her like this and of couse I had to stare at her.

Her ninja skills kicked in and Ziva caught me looking she walked up to me in her tiny towel and sat on my lap.

All I could do is run my hand softly up her sides. She is sooo beautiful when she looks like this.

Without Make up all natrual and without any kid of walls up she was just Ziva right now.

The most beautiful woman I know and I love her for that.

She started to kiss me and we had the most amazing sex ever.

7.) Olly Murs - Troublemaker

I messed up again and Ziva is mad at me. I always get my self in trouble having a pregnant wife which happens to be an assing isn't easy but I love her and our little Girl.

"Tony stop starring at me and help me." se suddely yelled at me. " On it Baby." I said and walked up to her.

"What do you need hon?"

"You Daughter is hungry she wants food cook now." she said rubbing her belly.

I lookes at her "It's 3 am Ziva."

She gave me a look which said everything.

8.) Marteria, Yasha & Miss Platnum - Lila Wolken (The titel means Purple Clouds makes sence right?)

Here we are having sich an insame case that we had to work all night Ziva in almost asleep on the floor and everyone else just wants to go home too.

"Come on Ziva I'll take you home to my place and you can sleep there until we have to be here again." I said picking my little assin up.

"mhm" she mmbeld in my chest and I took her home to my place.

I lookes at her sleeping and laid down my self as I sa that the sun was already rising.

We had to be back at work in a few hours and we need to sleep.

9.) Culcha Candela - Monsta ( The titel means monster)

To celebrate my Birthday I planed a dinner at my local diner and I invited to whole team and the evening was really nice.

It was midnight and everyone was kida drunk I sat next to Ziva and we spoke suddenly I saw her face twice.

All I thougt was WOW I must be hella drunk to see her twice.

Ziva looked at me wierd as I asked her if the had a twin.

After she laughes she sais. "you are drunk Tony."

"I quess I am." angd again there it was her laught and I loves it.

I love making her laugh.

10.) Taylor Swift - I'd Lie

I lookes at him from my desk while he was trying to hit Mcgee with a paper thingy.

He is soo cute and the way his green eyes shine when in laughs it's really amazing.

I know that I am being stubid now but if I was asked if I love him I had to say Yes.

If I would say no I would lie.

Tony is an amazing man.

His eyes are the most amazing grenn eyes I have ever seen and I know almost everything about him.

He saw me looking at me and smilied.

"I love you Honey." he said.

"I love you too Tony." I said and smiled.

I told you that i would have to say yes.


End file.
